L'apprentissage de James
by Kamyy
Summary: Sirius persuade James que faire la bise à Lily, en guise de bonjour, le fera remonter dans l'estime de la belle, qui verra qu'il connait les conventions moldues. La seule chose que Sirius ne lui dit pas, c'est que la bise, c'est sur la joue ...


Note de l'auteuz, soit Mwa : Bonsoir a tous Un tout petit OS, juste pour le plaisir ( du moins j'espère ).

R & R plz !

James veut montrer à Lily qu'il connait les bonnes manières en lui faisant la bise, comme les Moldus. Sauf qu'on ne lui a pas précisé que la bise, c'est sur la joue.

**Les bonnes manières.**

- Si je te le dis, soupira Sirius avec lassitude.

- Tu veux me faire croire que les Moldus s'embrassent juste comme ça ? Railla James

- C'est Remus qui me l'a dit, assura Sirius. Quand les Moldus veulent se dire bonjour, ils s'embrassent.

- Ils sont étranges, grimaça James

- Moi je les trouve cool, sourit Sirius. Ce serait génial de pouvoir faire ça dans notre monde non ?

- Mouais. Je n'y crois pas trop a ton affaire, fit James en haussant une épaule, piquant un morceau de bacon dans son assiette.

Sirius soupira.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle les bonnes manières Jamesie, tenta-t-il d'expliquer patiemment. Les Moldus appellent ça la bise. Et tout le monde trouve ça très poli dans leur monde.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ? Tu ne connais ni les Moldus ni les bonnes manières, commenta James, goguenard

- Je connais les bonnes manières, s'insurgea Sirius en brandissant une fourchette vers James

- Ca se voit, mon vieux, railla James en reculant prudemment la tête.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose et baissa sa fourchette vers son assiette.

- C'est Remus qui me l'a dit, répéta Sirius, buté. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'a le lui demander.

- J'y manquerai pas, marmonna James, distrait.

- Serieusement, c'est vachement bien vu chez les Moldus, insista Sirius

- Mais que veux tu que ça me fasse Sirius ! S'exaspéra James, en laissant retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette dans un _Bling !_ agaçé.

Son meilleur ami eut l'air vexé et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu sais, des fois je me demande pourquoi j'essaie de t'aider vu comment tu me remercies, bougonna-t-il. Fais plaisir a ton chien, lui au moins, il remue la queue.

- Fais toi plaisir dans ce cas, Pat', sourit James.

- Ha, ha.

- En quoi est-ce que tu essaies de m'aider là ? Soupira James

- Si tu te montrais poli avec la Tigresse, peut être que tu monterais dans son estime, expliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire

James haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit quand il comprit qu'il venait de retenir son attention.

- Au lieu de lui faire " Hey salut Evans" en passant ta main dans tes cheveux, poursuivit Sirius en imitant exagérément la voix de James, tu lui disais " Bonjour Lily" et que tu lui faisais la bise, elle se dirait " wahou il connait les trucs Moldus " !

- Et elle se dirait aussi que je suis dingue et que je cherche un nouveau moyen de la draguer, ajouta James en secouant la tête

Sirius roula des yeux, agaçé.

- Elle se dirait que tu t'intéresses aux manières Moldus et comme elle descend de Moldus, elle trouverait ça très attentionné !

James soupira. Peut être que oui, songea-t-il.

- Et puis elle me collera la plus grande gifle de l'histoire de Poudlard pour l'avoir embrassée sans raison, conclut James.

Sirius eut un instant d'hésitation. Devait-il lui dire que la bise se faisait sur la joue ? James le fixait, attendant qu'il réponde et il jugea qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne. Il se fendit d'un nouveau sourire éclatant et reprit.

- Pas du tout. Elle trouvera ça très attentioné de ta part, elle se dira que, malgré que tu n'es jamais vécu avec les Moldus, tu t'intéresses au monde duquel elle vient, déclara Sirius comme si c'était évident.

- Oui, peut être, admit James, exaspéré, mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, coupa Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

James lui jeta un regard noir mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quelque chose, Sirius poursuivait.

- Fais moi confiance Jamesie, elle trouvera ça génial.

James soupira. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Et puis, tu n'es pas à une gifle près, pas vrai ? Ironia Sirius, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

- Fais attention, menaça James. Je ne suis plus à une heure de colle près non plus si je te jette un sort pour que tu la fermes.

Le sourire insolent de Sirius revint et il darda James d'un regard moqueur.

Remus arriva avant que James ne puisse mettre à exécution sa menace. Sirius revint alors à la charge.

- Ah tu tombes bien, Remus. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que la bise était un signe de politesse chez les Moldus, pas vrai ?

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais ...

- Tu vois, James ! Coupa Sirius en se retournant vers son meilleur ami, un air victorieux collé au visage.

Remus le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur et Sirius se sentit obligé de lui expliquer, prudemment.

- J'ai dit à James que Lily trouverait sans doute très attentionné de sa part s'il lui faisait la bise.

- Oui, sans doute, commenta Remus en haussant les épaules. Elle vient de chez les Moldus, et comme c'est quelque chose qui vient de leur monde, elle apprécierait que tu t'y intéresses.

James finit par se laisser totalement convaincre en entendant Remus approuver.

- Bon, je veux bien essayer.

Il insista sur le dernier mot quand il vit les yeux de Sirius s'illuminer de satisfaction et un grand sourire victorieux étirer ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourra changer, mais je veux bien tenter le coup, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

- Ca tombe bien, voila Lily, sourit Sirius en désignant la porte de la Grande Salle de sa fourchette. Tu vas pouvoir lui faire tes preuves, ajouta-t-il, goguenard.

- Sirius, ferme là, lança James, soudain nerveux, en voyant Lily marcher vers leur table.

Sirius le poussa et James finit par se lever. Derrière lui, Remus chuchota :

- Tu lui as bien dit que c'était sur la joue ?

- Pour qui tu me prends, s'offusqua Sirius avec un air innocent

Remus plissa les yeux mais Sirius se contenta de sourire.

- James ..., appela Remus

Celui-ci se retourna alors qu'il s'appretaît à marcher vers Lily.

Sirius fit les gros yeux à Remus en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Remus hésita.

- Euh ... Je suis sûr que ca va marcher vieux, sourit Remus

James hocha la tête et marcha d'un pas décidé vers Lily tandis que Remus grimaçait.

Lily allait s'asseoir sur le banc quand elle vit arriver Potter vers elle. Elle lacha un profond soupir. Etait il obligé de venir dès le matin, avant même qu'elle n'ait pris un café ? se demanda-t-elle, lasse. James sembla hésiter un court instant puis se lança.

- Bonjour, Lily.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il baissa la tête et l'embrassa.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de le repousser brutalement, ahurie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? s'écria-t-elle

Au loin, Sirius et Remus grimacèrent d'un même mouvement.

James eut l'air décontenancé mais répondit finalement.

- Je voulais juste ... te faire la bise...

Lily ouvrit la bouche, interloquée. La bise ? Mais c'était sur la joue ! Mais en voyant son air peiné, elle ne put rien dire. Elle lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle put et s'assit à sa table sans un regard pour lui. James eut un sourire. Elle ne l'avait pas giflé au moins. Il jeta un regard noir à Sirius et s'appretaît à quitter la salle, plutôt énervé, finalement, lorsque Lily se tourna lentement, visiblement hésitante. Il la regarda, étonné.

- Peut être que je devrais ... - elle eut un léger sourire amusé quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension - Peut être que je devrais te dire bonjour le matin dorénavant ... James.

James ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit et il s'empressa de la refermer, se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Il se reprit et sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il sourit à Lily dont les joues avaient rosies.

- Tu devrais peut être histoire de m'apprendre, je ne suis pas sûr d'être très bon, tu sais ... pour la bise, expliqua-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, nerveux.

Le rouge des joues de Lily s'amplifia en même temps que son sourire grandissait.

- Crois moi, tu es bien meilleur que la plupart des Moldus.


End file.
